Of Monsters & Men
by Aeon Echelon
Summary: One loquacious Ravenclaw, one sassy Hufflepuff, one strict Gryffinfor, and last but not least one unconventional Slytherin. Together all four defy the rules and expectations of their own houses. These girls are: Marauders & Company.


Disclaimer: I have in no way or any way profited off this story. This is of course is a fan made story; which that in itself is a broad disclaimer because this is a "_**FanFiction**_" site, but be that as it may, I may as well say it now for ground coverage. On an other note, there will be lyrics that belong to the band _Mumford & Sons_, that I have used within this fan fic. Also I would like to point out that this story was inspired or rather sort of came about because I listened to the band _Of Monsters & Men_ playing their song _'Little Talks'_. So Now without further delay I present to you, _Of Monsters & Men_.

Of Monsters & Men

Prologue

_December 15__th__, 1977_

The skies had turned a bleak grey in the matter moments, as though all the happiness of the world was slowly being sucked away into an oblivion. The slow falling snow littered the grounds of Hogwarts, and for some reason today seemed awfully colder. Truth was, the world was becoming a more darker and bitter place for everyone with each passing day. Everyone grew more tense and afraid with the uprisings of dark witches and wizards; more specifically a man, if a man is what you'd call him, Lord Voldemort. It was particularly peculiar name. A name fashioned by this dark wizard to spread and infect people with fear. A name that must not be named.

Two girls stood at the entrance of the owlry tower, both had gone to deliver a letter to their respected families. But at the moment, both of them had forgotten their goal and just stood side by side looking over Hogwart's grounds. A light skinned girl with black hair and clear crystalline blue eyes just stood there. Her mind seemed to wander at the moment, for she couldn't help but recall the recent headlines of the Daily Prophet: _"Death Eaters Continue to Terrorize" ,"Death Eaters Attack Muggleborns", "Death Eaters Target Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, and Muggles". _Her hands were stiff and currently crumpling the forgotten letter she had meant to send home to her parents. Her pale skinned friend stood along side her, reaching to intertwine her gloved hand with her. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink and her light grey blue eyes just stared at the scenery.

"It's really happening isn't it? The war, the Death Eaters, all the killings…" the blue eyed girl spoke. Her breath coming out in puff clouds of white.

"Do you want to hear truths or facts?" The grey eyed girl turned to her friend.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No."

"Do explain."

"Within truths, lies exist. They come hand in hand, do they not? One can easily bend truths into alternate realities; weaving only half the story and burying the rest within a tamable darkness. What better place to hide such things; a place where most do not like to venture into."

"And facts?"

"Facts are impossible to change. They can easily be found without much intelligence, for they are deeply rooted to an undeniable reality; in plain sight. There is no room for opposition nor opinion." The grey eyed girl spoke with a adamant feeling; a feeling she always seemed to possess. "So, which would you prefer to know?"

"Facts."

"It's getting dark darling, to dark to see for there is a storm bubbling up in the sea. What you hear, what you read, what you see; is real. Lord Voldemort and his death eaters are happening. The sky above us shoots to kill. This war will be most unfavorable and unfortunate, and people will die in theses coming months. Possible even years, as all wars often do. Whose to say to say we will survive to see another day."

"I'm beginning to think I should have chosen to hear the truth, aye Bisha?"

"Are you afraid?"

"You'd be a damn fool not to."

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of places; if only one remembers to turn on the lights."

"Is that a truth or a fact?"

"You decide."

"Who said that any way?"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, Albus Dumbledore."

"How can there be any hope among the shroud of darkness. Your often too frightened and frozen to do anything now a days. I often find myself feeling scared of what's behind and what's before. What if I die before I have a chance to make a difference. What if I die before I can do anything to protect my family and friends…."

"Your faith has already begun to wither away, it seems. There is always hope, for it is never lost; simply misplaced. Plant your hope with good seeds, don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds."

"Quite the unjust world, isn't it?"

"We are all of monsters and men. The world cannot exist without such trials and tribulations. It is choices that make man great. It is what decides where you stand: among monsters or men."

"That's life I suppose isn't it? Its rather cruel and unjust, yet warm and loving. Quite the oxymoron if you'd ask me."

"There will come a time you'll see, Jean, with no more tears and your fears will be put to rest. That's why I hold with all I have. We will be washed and buried one day my girl and the time we were given will be left for the world. I want the memories to be good for those who stay. Soon when this is all over we will sigh no more."

"Come on Silvertongue, we should get the letters sent home and then go back to the castle."

Bisha and Jean were both seventh years in two different and unmistakable houses, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and the facts were that this was their last year in Hogwarts. Soon both would venture out into the dark world, and both would soon have to choose sides. Truth be told that both of them felt the change of wind, which in fact, made them rather uneasy. Both girls new of the perils that they would face and that terrified them immensely. But putting aside the foreboding feeling of fear and the morose environments, both already knew their side in the war. The Order of the Phoenix. Yes beyond the perils and death, they would take a stand and fight for a better future. If not for them, for the future of their families and those that deserve a new beginning.


End file.
